Un désir commun
by Marra13
Summary: Un sentiment, un instant particulier, un simple choix peut parfois tout changer dans une vie.


La Trilogie du Magicien noir

Lorlen était assis à son bureau et parcourait une lettre du regard quand il entendit toquer à la porte. D'un signe de la main, il lui ordonna de s'ouvrir. Akkarin apparut sur le seuil, cachant le reste du couloir. Lorlen leva les yeux vers lui et indiqua un fauteuil à son ami. Celui-ci referma la porte et s'y installa. Lorlen termina rapidement la lettre et la posa sur son bureau.  
Le guérisseur releva ensuite la tête et jeta un regard interrogateur à l'homme assis face à lui. Le mage, enfoncé dans sa chaise, ne pipa mot et le toisa d'un regard intense.  
-Il y a un problème Akkarin ? demanda Lorlen.  
-Non, aucun.  
L'administrateur fronça les sourcils.  
-Alors pourquoi être venu me voir ?  
-Ai-je besoin d'un prétexte pour venir te voir Lorlen ? dis Akkarin avec un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.  
-Non, non. C'est juste que...  
-Que je te regarde sans rien dire ? fit-il en se penchant en avant.  
L'administrateur déglutit et détourna le regard. A quoi jouait Akkarin ? Il avait inventé un nouveau passe-temps qui consistait à le mettre mal à l'aise ?  
Le mage en robe bleu vit le guerrier se lever et faire le tour de son bureau. Il se postat à côté de lui et attendit.  
-Que fais-tu ? s'étouffa Lorlen quand il le vit lui prendre la main, ses joues rosissant malgré lui.  
-J'aimerais que me suives mais tu n'as pas l'air décidé à bouger.  
-C'est pour ça que tu me prend la main ? demanda le guérisseur la gorge serrée.  
-Oui, en quelque sorte.  
Akkarin le tira et Lorlen se mit à protester.  
-Akkarin je ne peux pas te suivre, j'ai du travail !  
-Tu travail tout le temps Lorlen. Tu mérites bien un peu de repos.  
-Mais...  
-Le seigneur Osen te dirait la même chose ! lâcha Akkarin en plongeant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.  
Ils semblaient briller d'un feu que Lorlen ne leur connaissait pas. Le guérisseur soupira mais ne répondit rien. Il avait raison après tout. Il se leva et suivit son ami dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Le mage en robe noire l'entraîna dehors, à travers la forêt, jusqu'à leur cachette secrète.  
Lorlen sourit en se souvenant des nombreuses fois où ils étaient venus ici. Quand il leur fallait échapper aux cours du seigneur Margen. Il ressentit une pointe de mélancolie et se tourna vers son ami. Cependant, il ne le vit pas près de la pierre où était caché la boîte de jeu. Il n'était même plus là en fait. Soudain, il eut comme un frisson et se retourna. L'administrateur vit Akkarin qui le regardait, un demi sourire sur les lèvres.  
-Akkarin. Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? le questionna l'administrateur dans un murmure.  
Son ami lui répondit à voix basse tandis qu'un léger vent soulevait délicatement ses beaux cheveux noirs.  
-Tu n'as eu pas chaud toute la journée dans ton bureau ?  
-Qu... quoi ?! s'écria Lorlen en avalant difficilement sa salive.  
-Viens te baigner avec moi Lorlen. répondit le guerrier en indiquant la petite source du menton.  
Le mage en robe bleu regarda le haut seigneur, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il l'avait fait sortir de son bureau pour... NAGER AVEC LUI ? Lorlen crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Il prit deux grandes goulés d'air pendant qu'Akkarin l'observait. Le haut seigneur sembla se raidir. Il recula et secoua la tête avant de bredouiller une excuse.  
-Pardon Lorlen... Je... Pardon.  
Puis il s'enfuit en courant.  
-Akkarin attend ! s'écria Lorlen avant de le suivre.  
Oh non. Qu'avait imaginé son ami ? Avait-il comprit ce que Lorlen pensait ou avait-il mal interprêté la chose ? Lorlen courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Son ami était rapide mais quelque chose semblait le ralentir. L'administrateur redoubla d'effort et parvint à le dépasser. Il stoppa le guerrier et vit avec stupéfaction des larmes sur son visage. Le mage en robe noir parut surpris de le voir devant lui et se détourna en voyant l'expression de Lorlen.  
-Akkarin...

-Akkarin. Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas... Je t'en prie... murmura le guérisseur en s'approchant doucement.  
-Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise Lorlen... expliqua Akkarin, le visage toujours dans l'ombre. Lorlen est-ce que c'est mal ?  
-Mal ? De quoi tu parles ?  
-Non... rien... oublie ça Lorlen. J'ai été idiot. C'est tout. Je dois te laisser. souffla t-il en se mettant en marche.  
Lorlen comprit enfin ce qu'Akkarin avait pensé comprendre et ce qu'il ressentait. Alors cela voulait dire que lui aussi... pensa t-il à toute vitesse. Le mage barra le chemin de son ami et sourit doucement. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à pouvoir le toucher du bout des doigts. Akkarin fit de grands yeux étonnés et s'arrêta.  
-Je ne crois pas que ça soit mal. Surtout si les deux personnes sont... d'accord.  
-Lorlen...  
-Chut... susurra l'administrateur en se rapprochant encore.  
Akkarin plongea son regard dans le sien et ce qu'il y lut détendit ses traits. Le mage se pencha subitement en avant et posa ses lèvres contre celles du guérisseur. Lorlen sentit qu'il l'attirait également dans ses bras et il s'accrocha à son cou. Ils ne faisait plus qu'un désormais. Akkarin quitta ses lèvres un instant pour venir chuchoter à son oreille.  
-Je t'aime Lorlen.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Akkarin.


End file.
